1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to bicycles and more particularly to those composed of separable sections, permitting the frame to be disconnected into a forward section carrying the forward wheel and a rear section carrying the rear wheel, and permitting the handlebar gooseneck to be disconnected into a bottom section attached to the forward section of the bicycle and a removable top section attached to the handlebars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles with separable sections have existed in the prior art which have utilized various methods for attaching the separable sections together by coupling joints and various means for attaching the coupling joints to the bicycle. A major problem in the prior art has been that there has not been a coupling joint and means of attachment that has been simple to construct and use, but strong and rigid; with the prior art coupling joints and/or means of attachment tending to be either complex to construct or operate and/or ineffective in holding the parts securely together. The present invention solves the problems of complexity and effectiveness by being both simple to produce and operate while being strong and rigid in use.